Michael G. Fox
Michael G. Fox, full name Michael Grapes Fox,' '''is a 2017 introduced character. Michael is the son of the Fox, also known as Rowan Fox, from the Fable ''The Fox and The Grapes. ''Michael sides as a Royal in destiny conflict, for, he finds everything just fine with his destiny. With such a short story and not the most well known one, Michael feels that he might as well just go with it and it'll be over. Character Personality *He's a dork *very low self esteem *self deprecating humor is the best humor *his fam got the idea hes cool but hes not *very unsatisfied with his life. *he's just kind of there *doesnt rlly have a lot of friends *does care a lot bout the one(s)(?) he has *idk im getting there *not really but Appearance TBA Interest and Hobbies Gardening tba Cooking tba Powers and Abilities * '''Transformation': Michael can turn into a fox. He's generally uncomfortable in his human form, since for his other school years he was able to stay in his fox form. However, it takes a lot of energy to transform from a fox into a human, so he rarely does it. Fairy Tale The Fox and the Grapes Main Article: The Fox and the Grapes So this fox is wandering around and finds some grapes because he's hungry. He tries jumping up to get the grapes but he could not get the grapes. The fox, upset, gives up and says the grapes were probably sour anyway. How does Michael come into it? Michael is the eldest son of Rowan Fox, the previous fox from the story. His mother is some Fox from another Aesop Fable but that's not important right now. Michael was chosen for his father's destiny, while his younger brother got his mothers and his younger sister got View on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Rowan Fox (Father) tba Robin Fox (Mother) tba Nicholas Fox (Brother) tba Vixy Fox (Sister) tba Extended Family Member tba Friends TBA Acquaintances Jobal-Jennifer Moria we all know the only reason their sorta friends Pet He has one but he just feeds them and let em be. Roommate open Romance hes gay Enemies tba Outfits TBA School Life Class-ic Schedule TBA Alternate Universes TBA Trivia * Michael's family is mostly Greek, however, his paternal grandmother was the fox from the Scandinavian version of the story, making Michael like 25ishhhh% Scandinavian. * Michael has a pinterest board Quotes what ''does ''the fox say? im sorry for that the goal of my content is Notes *Originally, Michael was named "Foxy Grapes" and a girl. *Okay so the reason behind the name is just: Michael. J. Fox. **i have no shame **His father's name, Rowan, comes from the Scandinavian Variation of the story, where Rowanberries. **His mother and siblings names, Robin, Nicholas, and Vixy, are all named after Disney Characters that are foxes (Disney's version of Robin Hood was a fox, Nicholas comes from Nick Wilde, and Vixy was a minor character in Disney's The Fox and the Hound). Gallery MichaelGayFox.jpeg|Michael Pride Art Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Gay Category:The Fox and The Grapes Category:Greek